Talk:Hush/@comment-3284502-20141216053015
Degrassi Musical Tastes ADAM TORRES - Classic rock. He likes to dig through Omar's old records and CDs to listen to them, and he LOVES to pick on Drew. He has some stuff that he won't admit to liking - Ke$ha, early Avril Lavigne, some select Rihanna or TSwift songs, a couple Katy or Gaga ones. He just won't. Doesn't even buy them on iTunes or actively look for them - he doesn't need anybody to know he likes "girl" music (he knows people shouldn't say music is for girls or guys, but they do, and he doesn't want anybody to see him as "girly" because he's not a girl. Misgendering is enough of a problem). ALEX NUÑEZ - Punk rock, metalcore, hip hop, rap...and just enough pop for her and Paige to gel. She also has some soft spots for R&B and Motown, because it's what a lot of people who lived nearby listened to. Really though, her music taste is a lot closer to Jay's than Paige's. ALLI BHANDARI - POP. Pop rock, dance pop, indie pop, folk pop, country pop, if it has pop music she has it already before you can blink. Thanks to her salsa dance class with Dallas, she also has a new fascination for Latin and salsa music and is currently constantly downloading that too. ANYA MACPHERSON - Craig is her favourite, but the vast majority of her playlist is bound to be pop, top 40, dance music, and maybe some techno, jazz, or soft rock or pop rock that she can groove to. She's not a hardcore person at all. Her rockerness only goes so far as "maybe that one song" or "oooh, this beat is nice!" She couldn't tell you anything beyond the most basic rockers. ARLENE TAKAHASHI - Soundtracks, instrumentals, steampunk, techno, country, southern rock, k-pop, j-pop, and orchestral. A little nice mix of it all. She likes movies and likes to listen to the music off that - a lot of anime and star wars themes. Her iTunes is a nerd's DREAM. ASHLEY KERWIN - Indie pop and indie rock. This girl is out to make something new and impressive. She doesn't wanna play the same old beats. That said, she refuses to be (too) closed minded and will listen to any band ONCE. She has a love for old vintage rock songs too and really, she'll give any happy songs a second listen. It's good to be happy. BECKY BAKER - There's the parent approved stuff - country, gospel, teen pop, contemporary Christian, soul, classical, bubblegum pop, old classics, but her favourite (other than TSwift)?....Christian rap. She heard it at Bible camp and she LOVED it. Luke likes to tease her for it and her parents aren't entirely keen on it, but it is Christian music, so they let her listen. TobyMac is her favourite. She has a whole list of lyrics by him, Taylor Swift and Francesca Battistelli (her third fave) that inspire her and make her happy that she would LOVE to put on posters, shirts, or even (maybe) a tattoo somewhere, except she'd NEVER get herself a tattoo. Her parents would kill her and God doesn't exactly like them. BIANCA DESOUSA - She likes lots of rock bands and some hip hop, rap, and jazz acts but her favourite is mainstream pop - ESPECIALLY dance pop. She’s the kind who doesn’t care as long as A) It isn’t country and B) she can dance to it. She likes SOME instrumentals and techno for this reason BLUE CHESSEX - Hipster. This boy is a full blown, unapologetic hipster. He likes to dig through old record stores and hipster blogs to find unheard of songs and musicians so he won't have to put up with anything mainstream. He and Holly J. never had a good radio station in mind. BRUCE THE MOOSE - Anything brought up as "classic" rock he'll listen to unquestioningly. He used to like techno, but it wasn't "manly", so he purged his music collection of it. CAMPBELL SAUNDERS - So, Cam is gonna have to pick here. I imagine he has some things he’ll never admit to liking, but some stuff he will that you have to force it out of him. The stuff he won't admit is pop (Adele, Kelly Clarkson, Lady Gaga, ABBA, Bruno Mars, John Mayer, Ed Sheeran, etc.), but he'll admit to liking rock groups (Taking Back Sunday, Bruce Springsteen, Green Day, Mumford and Sons, MGMT, Say Anything, Imagine Dragons, All Time Low, The Naked And The Famous, Kid Rock, etc.). Really though, he doesn't like talking about music, which upset Maya - she'd LOVE to discuss music with him. CHANTAY BLACK - Soul, R&B, and pop. Anything she can move to and get her warmed up for her cheerleading practice. It makes it fun to set the routines to. Her favourite is Aaliyah. CLARE EDWARDS - Indie pop. Not enough to be a snobby hipster about it, but enough that it's not overplayed so much it's obnoxious. Now, she has SOME acts she likes - P!nk, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry...and the overplayed to hell and back Carly Rae Jepson. CONNOR DELAURIER - He doesn't like lyrics. At all. He wants to listen to tunes and melodies, not words. So, techno, instrumentals, and classical for him. He'll listen to anything but rap, country, screamo, or polka though. Sorry Jenna, sorry KC. CRAIG MANNING - His! Duh! Okay, okay, he's not THAT shallow. He likes vintage and classic rock, and some metal and pop mixed in. He's a big softie for alternative and indie bands too - and he got a HUGE soft spot for bands who started young. He also caught the blues bug from Ellie and now he can't quit listening to them. He likes Nirvana and Muse best. DAMIAN HAYES - Classical, because it's nice to listen to. Other than that, Top 40, to keep up with trends. DANNY VAN ZANDT - Goofy, overdone songs always make him smile - even if he's the only one. He also likes pop rock, rock, top 40, and old, old, OLD rock and roll. DARCY EDWARDS - Christian soul music makes her day. She likes to try to connect to God as much as possible and this is how she does it. She also likes pop, straight edge rock, blues, and folk. DAVE TURNER - JAY-Z IS THE MAN. He loves the SHIT out of anything this man does. Also, Beyonce and Kanye are really cool. He's also ashamed to admit he was a HUGE Chris Brown fan before he beat up Rihanna - he wants to get rid of the music on his iTunes, but can never seem to do it - he has a lot of good memories tied up in them. He won't buy any of his new music though and he buys the SHIT out of Rihanna's stuff. Also, pop and top 40. He and Alli were perfect on that front. DECLAN COYNE - COLDPLAY, COLDPLAY, COLDPLAY. He doesn't care - he wants COLDPLAY. If he could set his life to their songs, he would. Other than that, he'll listen to anything - he doesn't have a particular genre he dislikes. But he doesn't like sad music - he and Fiona didn't get along on that front. Sad songs make him sad and he doesn't like being sad. So why does Fiona depress herself? DEREK HAIG - Anything the cool kids are listening to - so a mix of rock, pop, top 40, and R&B. DREW TORRES - Drew loves oldies - Elvis, The Beatles, Diana Ross, the classics. He also seriously digs the 80s - all of it. The more “hair” the better. Of course, he has his handful of top 40 songs currently. Ask and he’ll rattle off any list of names ELI GOLDSWORTHY - Eli likes all types of rock - hard rock, metal, classic, edgy, country rock, pop rock, ALL KINDS OF ROCK - though he favours the harder, more metal types. He also has a soft spot for classic movie soundtracks and instrumentals. ELLIE NASH - Hard rock, emo rock, alternative rock and yes, pop rock. She has a soft spot for Evanescence and Linkin Park, but those are just soft spots. She really likes Muse as well. Oh! And blues. That's her dad's favourite and they used to stay up late and listen to it on weekends when she was really little. EMMA NELSON - Emma is another oldies soul, but in quite a different way than Drew. Drew likes to party with it. Emma likes the messages of change and protest from the 60s. Her favourite is Janis Joplin, but she also likes the Beatles and John Lennon (though she doesn't like his behaviour outside the music) - hippie music, basically. FIONA COYNE - Anything that isn't country, rap, or Coldplay. Coldplay is Declan's favourite band, and he overplays it ALL THE DAMN TIME and it drives her crazy. Her particular favourite is anything that sounds sad - she can't explain it, but she's drawn to sad songs. They make her feel better. FRANKIE HOLLINGSWORTH - Drake Bell. Miranda Cosgrove. Bridgit Mendler. Sabrina Carpenter. Victoria Justice. Ariana Grande. Elizabeth Gillies. Leon Thomas III. Done with Dolls. Matt Bennett. Zendaya. Ashley Tisdale. Hilary Duff. Britney Spears. Vanessa Hudgens. Zac Efron. Carly Rae Jepsen. Ed Sheeran. Selena Gomez. Lucas Gabreel. Drew Seely. Corbin Bleu. Oleysia Rulin. Miley Cyrus. Demi Lovato. Avril Lavigne. Taylor Swift. One Direction.The Jonas Brothers. Backstreet Boys. Justin Bieber. Hunter Hayes. Are you getting the idea yet? Yeah, she's bubblegum/dance pop through and through, with smatches of rock or country. If they're a Disney or Nick star (or at least on Disney radio) odds are she has got them downloaded. She also loves musical and soundtracks. Also? She's the one singing embarrassingly loudly and off key and is the most likely to jump and dance around the room, using a hair brush as a microphone. So she's a kid - sue her. GRACE CARDINAL - Rock, rock n roll, crunk, experimental rock, edgier indie rock, punk, edge rock, grunge, gore metal, heavy metal, metal core, gothic rock, hard rock, hardcore punk, death metal, death n roll, rap, hip hop, electronica and techno, punk rock, black metal, alternative rock, and progressive rock are the most likely to make up any given play list. Not a pop note to be seen. Basically, if it's something Zoe or Frankie would dismiss as "dark" or "depressing" it's right up her alley. She likes to make mixes of her stuff though, and she was pleasantly surprised when Maya understood one of the bands she was talking about. She's the "manliest" of her friends, music taste wise - nothing's too edgy for her. HAZEL ADEN - She likes alternative rock and pop music - All Time Low, Paramore, Green Day, Bridgit Mendler, Avril Lavigne, Mariana's Trench, and Simple Plan are her all time favourites. She also likes classic rock and R&B, but doesn't listen to it as much. A BIG bone of contention between Paige and Hazel is that Hazel cannot STAND rap. For real. It makes her want to KILL things to make up for her soul dying as she hears it. But they make it work by having an equal mix of rap and R&B - because Paige hates R&B as much as Hazel hates rap. HOLLY J. SINCLAIR - Classic pop from the 60s to the 90s. After that, it got too computerized. She REALLY misses when it was good. That said she'll listen to anything but rap, country, screamo, techno, folk, or polka. HUNTER HOLLINGSWORTH - Instrumentals, especially from movies, and some techno or screamo. He's also a big music snob. He likes to make fun of the people that Frankie listens to and he once got in trouble because while he was teasing her about them, he made her feel stupid for liking them and made her cry. Since then, he's trying to be a bit nicer about it. IMOGEN MORENO - The Spice Girls! She also likes Carly Rae Jepsen, fun, Justin Bieber (-_-), Icona Pop, basically put, she likes meme music. Fun, catchy, music that everyone will make fun of you for liking 2 months later. But that's okay because that means she has NEW music to listen to and hey, she LIKES those meme bands and always will, so who cares if they're out of style. J.T. YORKE - Polka. You heard me. This kid LIVES for polka. He doesn't get the hate for it - it's so bright and fun and happy. Kinda like a carnival in musical form. He also likes funny, humorous parody stuff not meant to be serious. For these reasons, Weird Al is his LIFE. JACK JONES - Jack's music taste? Mmm, not much in English. XD She likes art pop, avant garde music, folk, baroque pop, alpine new wave, psychedelic, and adult contemporary or adult alternative. She also likes some top 40 and dance pop, but that's just for dance. JAKE MARTIN - What he LIKES or what he'll listen to? The latter is pretty much everything. The former is actually surprising - he likes techno. He discovered it when he was high and he never went back. He's also got a handful of alternative and indie rock or folk bands he loves - Deer Tick, The Middle East, The Avett Brothers, Alison Krauss, and Dave Matthews. VERY much love. Don't you knock them. :P He has others he likes - Arcade Fire, Judah Johnson, Starflyer 59, etc. but those are his top 5 all time favourite bands. JANE VAUGHN - Soul, rock, R&B, hip hop, pop rock, and alternative rock, as well as a bit of rap and pop. You won't find her listening to Top 40 or bubblegum pop, hell no. It's about the REAL shit with her. JAY HOGART - Now THIS guy is looking for a fight or rebel music. Punk rock all the way, with a good mix of metal and hard rock with some hip hop and rap thrown in. JENNA MIDDLETON - Jenna’s a country girl. Through and through. Taylor Swift is her favourite, but she’ll flip for the 80s-00s music she was raised on. JIMMY BROOKS - Rap. Rap rap rap rap RAP. Yeah, Hazel didn't like listening to music with him. XD He also likes hip hop, R&B, rock, pop, and a few Top 40 songs. Anything sleek and smooth, he'll love. Alicia Keys, Kanye, and Aaliyah are fave. JOHNNY DIMARCO - Rap, metalcore, screamo, hard rock, metal, and some hip hop. He won't listen to anything "weak" - unless his girlfriend wants to. Yeah, he's a softie for letting his girlfriend pick the music. Also, classical. It's better for when he wants to read and enjoy himself. JONAH HAAK - Alternative rock, indie rock, and progressive rock. He wants to rock out, but he also wants to say something important and make new sounds. He also likes a lot of Christian rock and soul music. K.C. GUTHRIE - Screamo. What? WHAT?! It does NOT all sound like trash! He admits it is one FUCK of an acquired taste, but it is AMAZING once you discover how great it is. KATIE MATLIN - Katie likes angry music - she can’t explain it. Just anything that sounds angry. Especially gloriously catty breakup songs - it’s just a really good way to get out aggression and let loose for a bit. Also, strangely, patriotic songs. Anything about being proudly Canadian she’ll love. KEISHA - Pretty much the same as her best friends. Boybands, teen pop, bubblegum pop, pop, dance pop, top 40 - and some steampunk. YEP. Video game themes too. She DARES you to say anything about it. She has a few K-pop and J-pop tunes because of this, but not too many because she doesn't understand them. She'll listen to anything but rap though. Too noisy. LEIA CHANG - Pop in all forms - rock pop, dance pop, bubblegum pop, country pop, etc. She also likes musicals, jazz, electronic, choral, eurodance, urban contemporary, samba, alternative dance, ballad, latin, tango, flamenco, dance, dance punk, disco (yes REALLY), opera, R&B, hip hop, techno, soul, and classical - basically anything you can dance to. She's a bit sick of classical though - too much after years of ballet! LIBERTY VAN ZANDT - Operas, choral, classical, industrial, and renaissance. Anything that might help your brain develop. Of course, she's heard top 40 and such, but it isn't for her. She'll listen though. LOLA PACINI - Whatever is popular. Yep. Bubblegum pop, pop, rock, and top 40. She'll dance to anything, but her tastes change with the fashions. Not much for thought with music this one. She'll just groove to the popular. The difference between her and Derek is her music doesn't have to be popular at school - just in the charts. She gets a thrill every time she introduces a band to her friends at school. LUCAS VALIERI - Lucas is hard rock all the way. Hard, metal rock. No pussy crap allowed to use his words. LUKE BAKER - In front of his parents? Soul and Christian rock. Out of the house? Rock, rap, and hip hop. "Blurred Lines" in particular was a fave - surprise, surprise. MANNY SANTOS - This girl could listen to full on mainstream pop and top 40 all day. Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, she loves it all. She's also a bit partial to singers from the Philippines - hey, she may not like her parents being so stuffy, but her country has some bang up music! She'll also listen to some hip hop, rap, rock, and old music too - influences from Jay, Spinner, Emma, and Craig. MARCO DEL ROSSI - Progressive rock, alternative rock, and the indies are for him. He likes to listen to new things and try to find music that means something for society. He likes classical from his mom, and some old jazz, but rocks are his favourite. MARISOL LEWIS - I see Marisol as big on soundtracks and musicals. Let It Go is STILL her jam. Katie doesn't know what to do with her anymore, but Mar don't care - she's having FUN. MARK FITZGERALD - He works as a bouncer these days, and he used to love clubbing with Bianca and Owen, so a lot of his tastes are clubbing music. Blues, rock, pop, top 40, hip hop, rap, and R&B. He doesn't like jazz either, but that's because it irritates him. He can fake liking anything though, if it'll get him tips. And he can't think of anything he outright HATES - maybe techno? Classical? Eh, not really. Hate takes energy and if it's THAT bad, he can change the station. He has a fascination with bluegrass and psychedelic that borders on fanatic though - for real, Bianca and Owen tease him for it. He also likes soul, Christian contemporary, and Christian rock or Christian metal nowadays. Again, teasing fodder, but, hey, music isn't gonna send anybody to hell, no matter what Kid Rock seems to think. MAYA MATLIN - Maya likes EVERYTHING. Literally, EVERYTHING. You will not find a genre she does not love. To her, there's no such thing as bad music. She firmly believes every song has some type of merit and she will fight you if you say otherwise. However, even this girl has her faves - which change constantly. Right now, it's the White Stripes and the Black Keys which amuses her because it reminds her of a piano. She always always ALWAYS wins at "guess the lyric" and is basically a walking music encyclopedia. Good luck finding a song or band she doesn't know of. She even surprised GRACE with her knowledge of punk rock. MIA JONES - Pop, vocal, choral, and strangely gothic music. She likes stuff that gives off an atmosphere - so she'll listen to punk, techno, and instrumentals as well. She also has a soft spot for parodies and polka, thanks to J.T. because Isabella picked up his music taste. MIKE DALLAS - RAP. HIP HOP. R&B. We're talking Jay-Z, Kanye, Drake, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, Rihanna, Nicki, Macklemore, Lil Wayne, Eminem, Kelly Rowland, Destiny's Child, Mary J., ALL OF IT. Give it to him all day and accept no substitutes. He also has a mad love for Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, and Ariana Grande. Wanna make a fight of it? Yeah, he thought so. MILES HOLLINGSWORTH III - Miles will listen to everything, but he actually likes classical best. He finds it relaxing, especially during an insomniac episode. Except then, he's too into the music to sleep. XD MO MASHKOUR - Alternative rock and indie rock - he was so so so SO glad when Jake moved in and he had someone to discuss Deer Tick with. They like to jam all night. And he has a love for anything with some good strings. OWEN MILLIGAN - Rock, soul, hip hop, punk, metalcore, edge rock, classic rock, rap, pub rock, and R&B. He cannot STAND classical or jazz - like, he will punch someone in the face, because his parents listen to that shit and it drags up bad memories. He'll listen to anything else though - except country. Bianca's the same way. He doesn't really care much about his relationships "songs" though - he'll let his girlfriend pick that. But the above or anything he can work out to is good for him. PAIGE MICHALCHUK - She likes classic acts from lots of genres - rock, pop, even some jazz, as long as they're established and respected. She's not a fan of a ton of new acts, but she has her exceptions. Also, she REALLY loves all girl acts or acts about embracing being a girl. Nicki Minaj is one of her favourites for that reason. Also: she secretly digs rap. Shhhh. PETER STONE - He liked making the boy band stuff. Oops? He's not ashamed of his appreciation for pop, soft core rock, and top 40 music. He likes to dance too! RILEY STAVROS - He would relate to Adam in that he won't admit to liking certain pop acts for being "girly" - he likes a lot of the stuff Anya does though. In fact, he INTRODUCED her to 90% of her playlist. So yeah, pop and top 40. He also likes rock n roll, and reggae - it makes him feel more mellow than he is a lot of the time. SAV BHANDARI - Anything he can mix. R&B, hip hop, rock, pop, top 40, classical, techno, electronica, and smooth jazz. It's all about making it new and exciting. SEAN CAMERON - Sean's a rocker too, but a more laid back one. He's not looking to rebel or fight (anymore) - he likes the more laid back rockers and, he'll admit, he's a bit of a sucker for a REALLY well done love song. SHAY POWERS - First thing is first. It NEEDS lyrics. She can't stand instrumentals or most techno. It puts her to sleep. She wants WORDS to listen to and sing along. She likes pop, dub step, funk, afrobeat, ballads, and jazz, but will listen to anything with lyrics. She also likes some top 40 and avant garde. SPINNER MASON - Spinner’s a classic, old school rocker, with some metal and some pop mixed in. TERRI MAGREGOR - Paranormal, gothic, "g***y" punk, or just g***y music, plus psychedelic and reggae. Yeah, she's a character with her music. It's about atmosphere and feelings evoked. She likes her pop and rock too, but where's the fun in that? TINY BELL - Soul, jazz, rock n roll, rock, hip hop, R&B, jazz, motown, reggae, gospel, electro, blues, and urban. Stereotypical? Maybe. But it's what he likes to listen to - a lot of it is either relaxing (which is good for when Vince is around) or a good tune to get lost in and party to until it's time to go back to reality. TOBY ISAACS - Techno, elctronica, and instrumentals, plus some select classic and rock music. He tried to listen to polka to remember J.T. but NOPE. Not gonna happen. TORI SANTAMARIA - Musicals, dance, dance pop, jazz, soul, classical, ballads, soundtracks, gothic, opera, glam metal, glam rock, pop, bubblegum pop, R&B, teen pop, top 40, country-pop, latin and latin pop. Basically anything "romantic" or fun to move to. She's also NEVER been ashamed of her unabashed love for disco music. She and Tristan are music mind mates and are bound to like the exact same things. TRISTAN MILLIGAN - See: Tori. Minus classical and jazz, for the same reasons as Owen, but he is training himself to like it - even if he's bitchy and catty about listening to it. But then, he's bitchy and catty with all his music. His favourites are Gaga, Katy, Adele, Nicki. He also likes J-pop and K-pop, because they're catchy. And don't tell anybody, but he's been known to sneak some of his big brother's CDs from time to time, and he's grown an affection for classic rock. He's gained a bigger appreciation for older bands he heard on glee too - ABBA, The Beatles, Elton John, old school Michael Jackson and Madonna. He and Bianca used to rock out - okay fine, he played the video games like Rock Band or SingStar, and she'd dance to it. He doesn't like rap though, and only likes SOME hip hop, so that's no fun. WESLEY BETENKAMP - Cabarets, techno, video game or movie instrumentals, and some J-pop. However, Hannah likes pop, top 40, and jazz, so he's begun to listen to that too and he doesn't hate it. He doesn't like screamo or anything with rap or hip hop though. Too noisy. But basically if it's saturated in computer noise he'll like it. WINSTON CHU - He'll listen to anything, provided there's a time and place. For instance, Ke$ha is for partying, classical is for Miles time, the Imperial March for days he had to put up with Tristan or Zig for too long. His personal faves are R&B, Electronic, and shockingly, Heavy metal music. No, he can't explain it - it's just BADASS. NO techno though. Get that overbearing crap away from him. ZANE PARK - Artsy-fartsy type shit. Avant-garde, art pop, dub step, blues, soul, bluegrass, contemporary, classical, chamber music, experimental rock, alternative rock, and indie rock are favourites, folk...but he's never been ashamed of his love for kids music. He doesn't care. He likes it! He also enjoys a lot of Weird Al parodies and enough top 40, rock, and pop to be able to go to a party with kids his age and listen. ZIG NOVAK - If he could live his life set to the Red Hot Chili Peppers, he would. All time favourite. Other than that, he doesn't really care, though he is familiar with a lot of Jewish, Russian, and Serbian artists from his childhood, because his family has some fierce cultural pride. ZOË RIVAS - Boybands. Oh yeah. This girl is a Directioner and an N*Sync girl and all of them! She loves her pop, but boybands are her FAVE.